Pokemon Distortion, REality an unkown factor
by L33t Horo
Summary: Shinta urashima OC from my hit fanfic Tale of tails and feathers starts on a new jorney... the hands of fate pick Shinta to go into the Pokemon world and now... with fate and time against him what will this bored martial artist to do?
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon… Distortion, Reality, An unknown factor

Ash Ketchum from Pallet town with his friends Brock and Dawn and Pikachu…where having an awsome time… it was a sunny day… green grass, a sweet fragrance could be smelt in the air…

From an island far away… inside deep in the cave in some caverns…. Red eyes could been seen glowing in the dark

"The guardian of Time…. And the guardian of Space will both collide… both stronger than any other will battle one another…The hero from world unknown will help the struggle end…. The hero will meet with the ash of the rock at dawn's light… the heart of the hero will shine and Ragnarock will stop… the hero will gain power from his friends… but should he not find the pairs of the cresent moon and the full moon he will never succeded and he will perish and all will end and become an endless void" the voice said… as it fell to slumber once more

------ at another place… a different world------

A young boy was walking on the streets… he was wounded

_"Damn those __R__ed __D__ragons… they had to come over with 20 more to actually hurt me this bad… I need to train more…. It __was 50… I should taken care of them without being on this state" _Shinta Urashima thought to himself as he limped from the battle ground

Shinta Urashima age 14… he is an exedently talented martial artist with unsurpassed talent in all disiplines of martial combat having trained since age 5 he supasses most masters and has grown bored…. Recently he had pissed of a ¨Triad¨ and has been fighting for his life… thought dull… it brought some exitement to his life… but things change… sometimes… for the best… othertimes… for the oddest

He was walking down limping… when he found something odd… the alley he was walking was suddenly covered in darkness… the darkness went over and tried to grab a hold of him… Shinta was frozen in fear… he dodged the first 6 attacks… but suddenly a dozen hands sprung from the ground…and trapped him… and swallowed him

**"Let me go….!! NO!!! HELP!!!!!!"** Shinta shouted as he was swallowed by darkness

------- location unknown---------------------

A young voice spoke "Hey is he okay?"

A female voice then spoke "I don't know… but he looks in pretty bad shape… should we take him to a hospital?"

A gruffier voice then spoke "We should help him out thought… there is a poke-center close by"

"_Poke-center? What is that?_" Shinta thought as he had heard the conversation…. In between the moments of counciousness

Minutes passed as they reached the nearest Poke-center… they looked over his thorn and worn out clothing for any form of identification … they found his wallet…

The young voice said "Well for what it says here his name is Shinta Urashima… he is about 15 and he is from a place called Japan… I never heard of a place like that" said

The girl nodded… it was odd… but nonetheless he was a person in need of help…

The nurse running the Poke-center was called Joy… from what he had caught when he was fading in and out from consciousness… he was left to rest until his injuries where healed…. There was a sort of strange pink creature beside him… that creature feed him some sort of soft-boiled egg

Shinta… whom by himself had a miracously fast healing abilities… he was healing faster every time he ate the eggs

When he was healed enough (90) he was allowed to get out… thanks to some donation he was able to get some new cloths (his last ones where all ripped to shreds… he then was realeased walking with a pink creature…

"Excuse me… Miss…?" Shinta asked the young woman

"Oh.. hello there dear… I am nurse Joy… what can I do for you?" Joy said

"Who is this critter following me?" Shinta asked

"Oh… don't mind her… she is Chancey… she is my assistant in here.Thought I am surprised you didn´t know" Joy said

"I see… can you tell me where and how I got here please?" Shinta asked

"A group of kids helped you… it is my belief that they headed North towards the next town

He tied his sneakers and raced off to catch with them

"_The 3 kids that helped you are Ash,__Dawn, and Brock__ he first has a Pikachu (shows an image of a Pikachu to Shinta)__ the third is Dawn… she had blue hair with a white knit hat and a pink skirt with boots of the same color… the older looking one is Brock and he is tanned… he wears a green vest… easy to spot… they are never too far apart from each other" nurse Joy told him_

Shinta was jumping from tree to tree searching for them… he still could smell the scent from her…. A soft scent of lavander

He followed her scent…… but then he saw an explotion… he hurried there…

"PIKACHU!!!" he heard someone scream

"OHOHOHOHO!!! To protect the world from devastation" said a women

"To unite all people within our Nation" said a men

"to extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessy" said the women

"James" said the men

"And Meoth, That's a name" said the feline looking creature

"Team rocket… we are in your face" said the three of them

The guy called James trew a ball…. And from it came a small cactus like creature came from it and it attach itself to his owner

"No Cacnea! them… use pin missle" said James

The creauture attacked Dawn as Shinta recognized was in point range target

"Damn it to hell" Shinta said as he jumped

Shinta grabed a thick tree branch and deflected all the incoming missles but a the barrage picked up a cloud of dirt

"Dawn! are you okay?!" The two boys shouted at her female companion

From the dust… Shinta emerged with his tree branch he had used to deflect his white mane hair flowing on the wind

"Are you okay?" Shinta said looking concerned… his deep azure eyes looked at her he carried and jumped back…

"I think you forgot this!" Shinta said as he flung the needles back at them one of them broke the glass container where the Pikachu was being held captive

"Pikachu use thunder bolt" said the boy

A huge explotion caused by a thunder bolt blew the three villains away

"We are blasting off again!!" they yelled… Shinta walked with Dawn in his arms…

"Hey, we know you… you are that guy we found a few days ago" said the boy

"Thank you so much for your help… I was very much half dead… I really don't know what happened to me… but… I know I am not from this place… all these creatures… they seem foreign to me…"Shinta said as he threw the stick away…

"No problem…. My name is Ash Ketchum" said the younger boy

"Hello my name is Brock" said the older boy

"Hi my name is Dawn" said the girl

"My name is Shinta Urashima… I am very grateful… by the way… I am sorry to ask… but is it okay if I tag along with you guys? I really don't know much of this world… or it's creatures… I would like to tag with you to learn about this wonderous place" Shinta asked the guys

"Sure! The more the merrier" said Ash

"Allright! No need to worry" said Dawn

¨What a relief… I really don´t know how I came to be in here… but I am glad I had found good people like you three¨ Shinta said

¨By the way¨ Shinta said, ¨Who where those guys you just blew away?¨

¨Those guys are from Team Rocket¨ Ash said

¨Yeah, they steal Pokemons from trainers and do other bad stuff¨ Dawn said

¨I see… is good that you are okay little fella¨ Shinta said to Pikachu giving him a friendly handshake

¨Oh… yeah… Do you think I could get some of them for myself as well?¨ Shinta asked

¨I suposse so… but we need to register you first to the pokemon leage and have your data entered on the league…vand you will then receive one of this¨ Ash said showing his pokedex

¨Ah… I see… so what does that machine do?¨ Shinta asked

¨It tells you what sort of pokemon you are battling against and tells you a lot about them… like it´s gender and his stats and other usefull information¨ Dawn said

¨Oh… so it certainly is usefull for this travel… ok… let´s do this¨ Shinta said

¨Yeah… but we need to get to a pokemon center first… there is the only place to do this¨ Brock said

After a while of trecking and walking… the quarted finally arrived to Floroma Town… the towns of Flowers and sweet scents

Nuff to say it captivated Shinta´s olfactory sceses…

This was new to him… he was used to the smog and polutants where he was from… this air was fresh and pure… he took a deep breath and feelt his body refreshed by the purity of the air and the fraganses…

They reached the pokemon center a few minutes after…

¨Oro? Are you nurse Joy?... but didn´t we meet on the town back on Soltice city?¨ Shinta said

¨Oh? You must be talking about my twin sister…¨ Said nurse Joy

¨Eh?¨ Shinta was confused

¨There are many Nurses Joy around the world each taking care of a different center… they all look alike¨ explained Dawn

Brock then went over and ranted about the differences of each one of the nurse Joys but Shinta did not care to listen and tuned him out… he asked Ash to help him register and they did so… after meeting proffesor Oak (via video-phone) and obtaining a brand new Pokedex Shinta was on his way to become a pokemon trainer

¨So…. With this I can get any info on the pokemons I encounter…this is awsome!¨ Shinta exclaimed as he was a kid at christmas

¨Unfortunately¨ Proffessor Oak said ¨There are no starter Pokemons for you… since you arrived late… I however am sending you a few Pokeballs to use… they might not help you much concidering you can´t weaken the pokemon first… but…¨

¨Is okay… I appreciate you efforts and I can see you are sincere… thank you for helping me very much Proffesor Oak¨ Shinta said as he bid farewell

As the group rested Shinta looked onto the starry night… contemplating what lies ahead… when suddendly…. Without warning…a bright clear blue light flashed on the horizon…

He rose from his bed… and put on his sneekers and went to investigate…

From the fountain he found what looked like a blue dog… he then consuted his poke-dex

"Lucario the aura pokemon…they are extreamly rare… they posses the trait of both steel and fighting type" said the pokedex

"_It would be great to catch… it but… if I don't have any pokemon to fight with…"_ Shinta thought….

"_Fight? Wait… I am a fighter… I can fight against him… and I will challenge him… if he losses he will become my pokemon" _Shinta thought

Shinta jumped into the clearing and then jumped into the lake where the Lucario was bathing

"Oi! Lucario… I heard you are a really strong pokemon… and I want to personally challenge you… a fight between you and me… what do you say?!" Shinta said as he pointed to the Lucario

A blue ball of energy was it's answer

"Lucario special attack is the aura blast" Pokedex rang out

Shinta was caught by the blast… and flown away to a nearby boulder… Lucario wanted to keep on attacking since he had the upper-hand by catching him off guard… "_what whas that human thinking on fighting a pokemon with his own flesh?_" Lucario thought

Shinta cursed inwardly… he never expected to fight an opponent of this strenght… but he was also happy… he found an opponent that could entertain him… that could be at par with him… he used the force of the blast propelling him to the boulder and used the boulder to spring back at Lucario

"Raging Chai kick!!" Shinta said as a powerfull kick got Lucario square on the chest

Lucario winced… a human that was this powerful? It was amusing…. But as a fighter with pride…. He kept on…both Lucario and Shinta where exclainging blows by blows

"Raging Thunder!" Shita yelled out his technique a powerful combo of kicks, elbows, punches and kicks at such great speeds that electricity was generated from them

Lucario then was trown into the lake and bounced into the other shore…

Lucario then used his Aura blast attack

"Useless…" Shinta said as he kicked the energy ball into the starry night

He then punched trought the ground where Lucario was…

Then Shinta slipped… he was tired… a lone pokeball rolled from his backpack… Lucario looked at it… and decided to keep his promise… Lucario went inside the pokeball on his own volition… Lucario thought… perhaps this human can make me stronger… for he had never seen a human fight like that before

Shinta woke at dawn… morning creeked over him as he washed his face on the lake… he remember last night battle… and decided to head back least the other guys worry about him…

After getting his brand new pokemon healed… he decided to check something out… in his pokedex Lucario (the one he had) was…

"**IT WAS A FEMALE!!!???"** Shinta yelled out in shock

"no wonder I felt something soft when I hit her" Shinta blushed

Shinta adventures in this world of pokemon had just begun. What new adventured will he have in this awsome world of:

Pokemon?


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon Distortion, Reality… an unknown factor

"Good morning guys!" Shinta greeted them as he sipped a cup of orange juice… having finished a piece of toast

"Morning Shinta" Brock and Ash greeted him

"Are? There is someone missing? Where is Dawn?" Shinta asked

Dawn was just finishing taking a shower and begun drying and changing herself

"Morning boys" Dawn greeted the boys

"Oh… morning Dawn… Sleep well?" Shinta asked

"Yup! I fell refreshed and ready to go!" Dawn exclaimed

"Why don't we let our Pokémon have a little air? It might be good for them" Shinta said

"Go all of you!" Ash, Brock and Dawn threw their pokeballs to release their Pokémon

"Come on out…. Lucario!" Shinta said as he threw the poke-ball

All of the guys where in shock

"Shinta…. When… how did you get this Pokémon?" Ash asked

"uhmm… Since I had no Pokémon with me… I challenged her to a fight… if I won she would become my Pokémon… but I got to tell ya…. She was a hard catch… with the right training she will be unstoppable" Shinta smirked as he hugged his Lucario

The Pokémon then begun to socialize… they introduced themselves to Lucario… she was a bit shy… but they all became friends surely and steadily

"There is a Pokémon contest in this town… I was hopping to enter" Dawn said

"Pokémon contest?" Shinta said a bit confused

"In the Pokémon contest, the Pokémon show off their beauty and their skills… is totally different then the Pokémon league where they show their strength in a battle… in here Pokémon and coordinator (the Pokémon's master) must work together" Dawn explained

"That sounds interesting… what do you say Lucario? Would you like to give it at least a try?" Shinta asked Lucario

Lucario thought for it for a moment… seeing as it could be fun… she accepted by nodding

Dawn and Shinta both changed into fancy clothing… Dawn wore a beautiful pink dress and a black choker… Shinta whore a Chinese kung-fu garments that where jade green with golden dragons as decorations… there was also a strange woman that dressed in loli clothing…

And a bunch more characters appeared… the contest showed many Pokémon… Shinta analyzed all their moves and begun to search into his pokedex for all of Lucario's move set

_"__This looks interesting… if those moves are good… perhaps we could have a shot after all__"_ Shinta thought

On the TV on the contestant room they showed the amazing talents of both coordinator and Pokémon

Many Pokémon did a terrific job… and Shinta was shivering…

"Shinta… are you ok?" Dawn asked when he saw Shinta shivering

"I am… shivering… of excitement" Shinta said… his eyes turned feral… Shinta enjoyed contest like this… but this was his first time doing one about Pokémon

Dawn herself was felling shivers… but for a different reason… she was afraid of failure…

Shinta saw her bright smile falter… and said this to her

"You… have already lost this contest right now" Shinta said to Dawn

"EH?! What do you mean!? I have not even started" Dawn said defensively

"You created in your mind the fear of failure… because of that… you have lost… even before setting foot on the arena… now calm down… drink something cold… and relax… why don't you join me in a little meditating exercise with Lucario?" Shinta said

"All right… I am in!" Dawn said

They sat down with Lucario on the ground and then Shinta instructed Dawn to clear her mind

"The trick of this is to clear out all annoying thoughts… to have a clear mind is a giant step towards victory… a confused mind will act rash and rash actions lead to openings… and the opponent will exploit it" Shinta said with his eyes closed

"Take small deep breaths…. Hold it in… that's right… now slowly exhale…." Shinta instructed

"Contestant Shinta Please come over for your turn" The P.A system called

"Dawn… look at me on the TV… and you might learn something from everything that I do" Shinta said as he dashed up to the stage

"On today's new group of coordinators we have today the mysterious youth… none knows where he comes from… but he has a fierce determination! Give it up for Shinta Urashima!!" said the MC

Shinta appeared with his eyes closed… then he opened them

"Lucario!!! Come on out!" Shinta called Lucario…

From the poke-ball mist and lighting came out "_I gotta thank Dawn for the tip about the __stickers__" _Shinta thought

"Lucario... attack me with Aura blast!" Shinta called Lucario

From the mist the Aura blast evaporated the mist and thunder and was directed to Shinta

Ash was horrified "Shinta! Dodge it!!!"

Shinta's eyes turned feral once more and kicked the aura blast up ward….

"Lucario! Use your megapunch downwards on the aura blast!" Shinta ordered

Lucario used megapunch downward and the aura blast imploded…. Showing little blue lights that awed the spectators

Shinta then bowed to the audience and Lucario did a charming girlish bow

"And now for the scores!" said the MC

"The ability you showed was both new and exiting… I never seem a human capable of receiving an attack of such magnitude and turn something beautiful… I give you 10 points"

The other judge then spoke "the trust between Pokémon and trainer was…remarkable!" he gave a 9.0

"And now we have our own nurse Joy!!" the MC said

"I must say… I am really impressed… for your first time you really did an amazing job… I give you 9.5" Nurse Joy said

"And there you have it… the amassing youth Shinta Urashima has done exceedingly well for his first try! And now we go to out next contestant!" the MC called out the next person

Shinta went to the contestant room… he felt the aftershock of the excitement…. And needed a bottle of water… ASAP

"Ahhh…. That was very close… I really like the tension up there" Shinta said as he threw the bottle upwards and cut it in half with his hand…

Lucario was walking close to him… she felt jittery after her turn as well… but she held on quite nicely…

"Here… drink this… you must be thirsty" Shinta said giving Lucario a bottle of cold water

She chugged down the water and gave a refreshed sight…

Dawn came up to us… she had a glint in her eyes

"You guy's where amazing! I never seen a human be able to do that to a Pokémon attack… when I saw that I thought you where gonna be really hurt…. But it was as it you deflated it with your kick! How did you do all that?" Dawn asked

"Training… years of training… very… horrible… life treathtening training" Shinta said recalling his training and shivering in fear

"… I… I won't ask you about that again" Dawn said after seeing him turn like that

The MC then called for Dawn… she appeared calm and ready to start

"Piplup! Spotlight!" she said summoning her Piplup from the poke-ball

Piplup came out with a burst of bubbles

"Piplup use bubble beam!" Dawn ordered

Piplup made a barrage of bubbles… mixing with the ones that came from the poke-ball

"Now use peck!" Dawn said

Piplup's beak begun to glow… and he started pecking at high speed all of the bubbles creating a beautiful scenery with the exploded bubbles

Shinta saw Dawn around the bubbles and the exploding result… she was wonderful… so beautiful… it was a magnificent performance

"For a novice… she did a superb job!" Shinta exclaimed

The girl with the loli clothing, Jessibella… was called out as well… she used a cacnea… with some…. "sharp and pointy" results

The MC then begun to talk "We now have our finalists for a contest battle!"

"Dawn… care to explain? I really don't know much about this at all… you seam better informed than me" Shinta asked Dawn

"The battle contest is a fight between coordinators to show power and beauty of their Pokemon attacks" Dawn said

"ah… I see… well thanks for clearing that up" Shinta said as he went outside with Lucario

Outside the Pokemon contest center

"Hey Lucario… how about I show you some moves you could use on the match?" Shinta said to Lucario

Lucario nodded… seeing that her master was a most skilled fighter

"Listen well this is a technique that I used many times when fighting… is called Double layer punch" Shinta said

He then explained the process of it

"This punch is 2 punches in 1 single hit… the hit goes as follows… the punch is supposed to be half hand (meaning the fingers did not close to a fist… but halfway) and then closing them upon impact to create the "second" punch"

Shinta showed the destructive power of the punch by obliberating the stone

Lucario memorized the technique… but Shinta was fairly certain she would not be able to use it on battle effectively… at least not now

Inside the contest hall

"Next up…. Is Jessibella Vs. Shinta Urashima" the MC called out as the monitor showed the headshot of both contestants and a circle covered in yellow

"Ok… let's show them out power of teamwork… Come on out Lucario!!" Shinta threw the poke-ball

Lucario then emerged and did a sumersault and a flip… and laded perfectly and went into a fighting pose

"Come on out!! Seviper!!" Jesibella said

Sudendly something hit Shinta's sences

"_That scent… is the same of that woman__ who__ tried to__ st__ea__l Ash's Pikachu…I will make her pay hell in here__" _Shinta though to himself

"Begin!"

"Lucario… stop and use meditate" Shinta said

Lucario immediately obeyed and sat down… and begun to use meditate

"I don't know what you are playing at but take this ceriously!!" Jessibelle cried out "Seviper use poison tail"

The poison tail missed by a few mere inches

" Now… Lucario… use agility and grab Seviper's tail!" Shinta ordered

Lucario moved swifhtly and grabed Seviper's tail…. Awaiting for further orders…

" Now spin him!!" Shinta said "And use Aura blast!" Shinta said

Jessibella's points where dropping faster than an anvil

"Seviper use smog!" Jessibella cried out

A dark and foul smelling gas came out completely blocking the view…

"Oi… I think… this girl is underestimating us… Lucario… close your eyes and look for Seviper via Aura" Shinta ordered

Lucario then closed her eyes… and her ears stood up… she was now seeing the aura of all living things…

"Lucario when you have him locked on… use megapunch and then aura blast him"

Lucario then ran up to the Seviper and use megapunch to throw him into the air… then jumped and used aura blast downwards

"Use full power!!" Shinta roared as the Aura blast grew bigger and bigger making a hole on the ground

Lucario then appeared from the debris a bit tired but fine…

The Seviper on the other hand…

"Seviper is unable to battle… the winner is Shinta and Lucario!" the MC announced as the video screen showed a headshot of Lucario and Shinta

Shinta and Lucario then hugged

"We did it! We are on the finals!!" Shinta said as he danced with Lucario who was both blushing and dancing happily with her master

The stage was changed to the outside (Shinta sweatdropped) and the next person to fight was

"Dawn and Lucas! Begin!" the MC called out

"Piplup come on out!" Dawn called out

"Come on out Zangooze!" Said Lucas

Piplup then was staring up a very big… very stronglooking Zangooze

"_Let's see if you can__ do it…"_ Shinta thought to himself as Lucario had brought some pompoms out of nowhere and was sporting a cheerleader outfit and was cheering for Dawn

"_when did she?... ah never mind… she looks cute on that anways"_ Shinta thought

"Come on Dawn! You can do it!" Ash Brock and Pikachu cheared for her

Shinta then looked at Dawn's face… she was a bit nervious but was not faltering

"Good… she is not faltering… I hope we can meet on the final… I wanna see…. How strong you are" Shinta said to no one in particular

Dawn used Piplup's small body to her advantage by scurring under Zangooze

"Piplup use peck!" Dawn ordered as Piplup slipped under Zangooze and used a very powerful peck attack

"Zangooze use slash" Lucas ordered

"_Is gonna be and uppercut slash…" _Shinta thought as he saw the attack pattern "_Then… he is gonna try a kick or another attack using his body weight"_

Piplup jumped up and avoided the attack

"_But if we went up… is useless to try a combo now…"_ Shinta smiled

"Piplup use bubble beam!" Dawn ordered

The bubbles hit with an explosive power and zangooze falter and fell to his knees…

"and now.. use peck!" Dawn ordered

With a powerful peck attack Zangooze was defeated

"The winner! Dawn and Piplup" The MC called out

Shinta came over and patted Dawn on the shoulder

"Nice job… but now is between you and me… I won't pull any punches… it wouldn't be nice nor honorable of me to do so when you have given your all… let's us fight… with everything we got" Shinta said smiling

With that he and Lucario walked up to the contestant room… to meditate and replenish with some free cold bottled water

"Lucario… how about a light sparring between you and me?" Shinta asked

Lucario jumped and both trainer and Pokemon begun exchanging blows… Lucario adapted his master's moves to her own… learning new things and how to fight more skillfully

"Every one fears extream close range combat… so you use that to your advantage… exploit that and you could win even against bigger opponents" Shinta explained as he moved so close to Lucario their faces where almost touching "Of course you will have less power here.. but we can overcome that with training afterwards… but this might serve for practical applications"

Lucario then dropped into the floor when Shinta flicked her on the forehead "and that is the endgame" Shinta said smiling as he extended his hand to Lucario

Lucario took his hand and stood up… replenished and rested… they walked up to the center stage (repaired)

Shinta and Lucario walked side by side… both of them felling the intensity of the people…

Both of them walked up… the audience roar was echoed by the walls

Shinta and Lucario appeared the Spotlight blinding them for a minute

Shinta then bowed and Lucario did a curtsy… and then Dawn and Piplup did the same

"The Floroma final match! Begins"

"Lucario use rolling kick!" Shinta said

"Piplup Jump!" Dawn said

Shinta closed his eyes… "Lucario turn 35 degrees and then use an aura blast" Shinta said without looking

The audience was confused…. And so was Lucario… but obeyed the order… the aura blast missed piplup… but made a dust cloud

Piplup then landed inside the cloud… unable to see he was now at a disadvantage

"Lucario… sence him using the aura" Shinta said

Lucario closed her eyes and jumped into the cloud

"Piplup use double team!" Dawn called out

"That won't work right now Lucario use sky-uppercut!" Shinta said

Lucario hit the real one and was blown away…

"Now… use agility to get close to him" Shinta said

Lucario then ran at full speed straight towards Piplup but…

"Allright he fell for it" Dawn exclaimed "Piplup use watergun!"

Lucario was then blown by the sheer water preasure of Piplup's water gun

Lucario was blown away… and Piplup charged at him with a peck attack damaging Lucario

Lucario was trown to a wall… and then…

Shinta smirked… "Do it now Lucario use that move"

Lucario used the force of impact to propel herself to Piplup and use thunderpunch… as it was about to hit

BEEEP "Time has run out folks! Let's see the board" the MC said

Shinta and Dawn's score where the same… both an inch from empty

"It seams we have a draw! And a close one at that! The winners are Dawn and Shinta" the MC said as both where given a ribbon… only one problem

"It seams we only have one ribbon… we could never expect something like this before" Nurse Joy said

Shinta threw the badge upwards and hit it with his hand and cut it perfectly in half

"here you go Dawn… this is for you… and this one is mine" Shinta said smiling

And so ends a chapter of the wonderfull world of Pokemon… will Shinta enter a new contest… and what of that prophetic opening… this and much more… later on


	3. Chapter 3

Pokémon Distortion Reality an Unknown factor

Chapter 3

After the Floroma town Pokémon contest experience for Dawn and Shinta, Ash and company decided to take a trek through the woods

"You two where amazing out there" Ash said

"Yeah… for a novice you two did pretty well" Brock said

"Thanks… but it was not enough… Lucario and I need to train in order to get stronger" Shinta said patting Lucario on her head

"Say… isn´t there like a waterfall close by or something?" Brock said

Shinta closed his eyes to concentrate… and heard the roaring fall of water

"There is one… is somewhat far… but we can manage to get there... and judging from other sounds… it might have some hot springs" Shinta said

"Wow… you must have a good hearing to tell that from all the way over here" Ash said

"Not really" Shinta said "look behind you" and pointed to the sign that read "Waterfall and hot springs 2Miles"

The whole group fell face first to the ground as Shinta laughed

"Sorry… I couldn´t help myself" he said as he was laughing tears came out of his eyes

The group walked the path to the hot springs … and it was all well and dandy until storm clouds came by

"Guys… We need to find shelter…. The scent of rain is about" Shinta said in a serious face

The group then found a cave nearby and raced up there…

The group then huddled to the fire Brock was able to make

The thunderstorm was wild and unprecedented… even the Pokémon who lived in the wild where shaking…

Shinta´s eyes then turned feral… as if he sensed something… powerful… something fierce… and it was fighting for his life…

"Guys… I got to head out ok? I will be back…" Shinta said as he dashed out of the cave

"Shinta!! Come back!" Brock and Ash called him

Shinta´s eyes where still feral looking… his nose picked out a scent… it smelled of ozone and it was charged… like electricity would smell Shinta followed the scent till he saw a huge ray of lighting strike down…

Shinta pushed all his strength on his legs and charged to an ultra high jumping to reach halfway to the top of the mountain where to lightning had fallen.

The rest of the climbing was done by hand… but Shinta´s feral state it was like nothing… thought his knuckles and hands where bleeding for the sharpness of the rocks…

After a few minutes… a dog' like creature (more doglike than Lucario anyways) was sliding away to where Shinta had just climbed… there where 2 people… who bore an "R" emblem on their jackets… one was an overly muscular person… and the other was a very mean looking woman

"So we finally have the powerful Raiku weak and helpless" Said the muscle guy

Shinta crunched his knuckles… his eyes where even more feral now… it looked like a demon… ready to kill and destroy… he released a significant killing intent that made both persons freeze and shake in fear

"Release him… now!" Shinta said… with both authority and force

"Peft…. Is just a puny brat… Come on out! Houndoom!" Said the muscle guy

"Go! Mightyeena!" said the woman

…

Shinta begun to laugh maniacally

"Oh… you are gonna be in a world of hurt… Come on out Lucario" Shinta said as he threw the poke-ball

Lucario came from the poke-ball ready to fight but…

"I want you to watch me… look at my moves closely and learn the practical application of the punch that I showed you" Shinta said "on the mean time… please apply these to Raiku… he seams in a lot of pain…" Turning to the Team Rocket guys he then said "for each wound… I will send you to hell a thousand times" he said clenching his fists

"A kid fighting with his body against Pokémon… you must be mad… but I like your guts kid... say what… I will let you leave… and we will all forget…" he could not finish as his Houndoom was send flying to him by a powerful impact

"Shut up… I hate people like you the most" he said irradiating bloodlust from his every pore

The Pokémon begun to whine… sensing their doom if they so dared as to attack

"**WhAt´s**** WrOnG**** I tHoUgHt YoU wIlL dEaL wItH mE qUiCkLy?"** Shinta said maniacally

He disappeared and reappeared under the muscle guy

"Lucario watch my fist closely" Shinta said

"Futae no kiwami!!!" Shinta said… first hit with a half fist… and then after impact… closing the fist completely creating a devastating impact

The opponents arm was broken… his whole arm twisted 180 degrees…

"Gyahhhh!!!!" He yelled in pain

The woman yelled "Garuan! What's wrong!?"

"My arm….!!! MY ARM!!!" Garuan yelled

The woman then noticed the strangeness in his arm… it was backwards… the blow had completely torn his arm muscles… and rendered as useless as a rubber chicken

"Impossible" the woman said terrified

Shinta then exhaled a powerful breath…

The woman jumped down to get her partner and entered into a strange machine

"Bastard… you are gonna pay for that" the woman yelled as she charged with the strange mecha

The mecha then punched at where Shinta was

"This machine... is that what you used to hurt Raiku?" Shinta said dodging the mecha´s attack gracefully by moving side to side

"Damn it…. Stay Still!!!" The woman yelled…

Shinta then punched right in the Mecha´s "Heart" and tore away all the machinery from it

"You prey on the defenseless and you beg mercy? I think not" Shinta said as he walked closely his body was emanating bloodlust

"Ougii!!! Kitsune youkai rendan!!! (Secret technique: Demon Fox combo") Shinta said as he made a powerful combo of lightning fast attacks… in totals 666 punches and 666 kicks where delivered in a mere fraction of a second

The machine then begun to crackle… and a crack begun to spread… till it tore in half and exploded

The two team rocket members where blown away to the stars…

"Haaaaa….." Shinta exhaled to regain his composure the bloodlust disappeared from the area

"Did you see that Lucario? I am a person who fights using Dou stile (meaning that I use anger to fuel my energy) but I can also fight in a Sei style (using only technique rather than brute force like I did when we first meet)"

Lucario looked impressed at the sheer power of her human master…

"Lucario… how is our friend here? I don´t know much about Pokémon… but Brock taught me a bit about the medicinal plants and their uses… are you OK Raiku-san?" Shinta asked

Raiku was weakened by the fight… but he was in a very bad shape but at least the most serious wounds where closed

"Raiku… I know this might be bad for your ego since you seam like a proud Pokémon… but… would you like to travel with me and become stronger?" Shinta said extending his hand

Raiku gave him an evaluating glance… looking at his bare soul as a legendary Pokémon could only do… to learn more about this human

What he saw shocked him to the very core

There was a hidden pain… it was very well hidden… but not one that his eyes could not find… it came from years of abuse… something in his past… to leave such a scar in a boy like this

He also found in him an entity that frightened even Raiku… it was contained only by the sheer will of this young boy… it was something that smelled arcane and it´s energy seamed to be leaking unto Shinta

He also found another entity… whose plain presence seamed to irradiate a holy aura… it seamed pure… and peaceful but rather than those two forces fighting to create a chaos in the boy´s body and mind… they where working to protect and empower him

Raiku realized it was for the best to stay with this youth… he had been taken by his sheer power… and he wanted to know more about him

Raiku nodded and Shinta threw a poke-ball at him and successfully trapped the Raiku

"All right… Raiku is now our new Teammate!" Shinta exclaimed!

"Uhmm… how do we get down from here?" Shinta asked

Lucario smacked her face…Her master was both very amazing… and sometimes very stupid… it was his animal instinct that gave him the power to climb/jump this in the first place… and he looked weakened after the fight since his legs where trembling like a Ditto´s body

Lucario then put her master on her back and begun to jump down from the cliff on the rocks

"Uhmmm you smell so nice Lucario" Shinta said half sleep

Lucario blushed at her master´s comment… after all she was a girl.

Shinta and Lucario both descended from the mountain a few minutes after the rain has ended

"Shinta!!! Where are you?" Ash called out

"Right here… I just came back… sorry to worry you all…" Shinta said smiling… as he washed his face on a nearby creek and Lucario doing the same… "By the way…I caught myself a new friend… come on out! Raiku!!!" Shinta said throwing the poke-ball

Raiku then came from the device… surprising everyone…

"How did you get such a Pokémon… they are impossible to find… that is why they are legendary!!" Brock said

"I think it was fate that brought us together… just with Lucario here" he said as he hugged Lucario as Lucario smiled at her master´s affection

"I felt something calling me… well... not me… but something in me… when I found these two" he said patting Raiku on the back

"Wow… well leave some for me ok?" Ash said with a smile…

"Wow… he looks gorgeous… no wonder he is legendary he looks like a legend should look like" Dawn said

Raiku was obviously proud of his looks as he blushed at Dawn´s compliment

"Guys…how about we hit those hot-springs? I could use a dip after what happened" Shinta said

"Yeah… What happened?" Ash said

"S-E-C-R-E-A-T" Shinta said smiling

Ash and the group then reached the hot-springs place after a long walk…

"Uhmm… there might be a problem" Shinta said

"What is it?" Brock asked

"Well… we have 2 ladies with us (Lucario and Dawn) and we don´t have something to separate us" Shinta said

"It´s okay… I got a bathing suit" Dawn said

Shinta then too of his pants and was left with his boxers (he did not have a bathing suit) and they all jumped in (Pokémon included) and begun to relax

"Ahh…. This fells nice…" Ash said

"Raiku, Lucario are you two enjoying yourselves?" Shinta asked his 2 Pokémon

His two Pokémon nodded and a little blush from Lucario confirmed that… Shinta had never been able to relax where he was from (Too many people where after his head for some reason or another)

Shinta was finally able to relax after so many years… Pikachu jumped on his head and nested there… He was very tired… Shinta tickled him under his chin in an affectionately manner and begun to soak in the hot-spring

"Yare yare… look at the time… we been here far to long it seams. Come on guys" Shinta said… but somehow the others could not listen to him… is as his voice was taken away from him

"_What the… what is this? My voice is gone… and they appear to be unable to see me in this state… what is going on?!"_ Shinta said inside his head

In front of him a ball of blue fire appeared

"I can answer that question little one" said a voice from inside the fire-ball (hinotoma)

"_Who are you!?" _ Shinta yelled

"Oi oi… you shouldn´t yell the one that has been helping you all these years" said the voice

"Who are you?!" Shinta said grabbing the hinotoma

The hinotoma then dissolved and from it appeared a young man…. Not even over his mid twenties he had long platinium hair and a set of fox ears and 9 tails to match

"I am a great kitsune youkai… a kyubii of immense power

Sealed in you for some reason or another… however… don´t fear me… I am not like the rest of my brethrens… I am an easy going youkai that loves peace" He said extending his tail as a manner to shake hands (thought using his tail)

"Ano… but **who** are you!? And more important why are you in my mind?!" Shinta yelled

"My name is Kitsunega… I am an ancient fox demon that has lived over millennia… I am sorry about the strangeness that has occurred in your life… that would be our fault" He said with a bow

"What do you mean **we**? Is there someone else in here?!" Shinta exclaimed

"Ano… hello" said a small shy voice

A young girl with beautiful long blue hair and deep green eyes came from the shadows…

"Ah… hello jou-chan (little lady)… wait… jou-chan…. What the hell... who are you?!" Shinta said realizing he was still in his mind

"My name is Sayuka… I am an angel of the 13th brigade of the Seraph order… is a pleasure to meet ya" Sakuya said doing a curtsy

"What the hell is going on?!" Shinta yelled

"It seams a explanation is in order" Sakuya said with a sight

"listen well gaki… This is very important" said Kitsunega

"There are multiple realities…. Many different "mirror worlds" so to say but they difference each other in subtle or sometimes at a great manner… for example… even thought you are from a totally different reality… you where able (somehow) to get yourself transported to this reality… it must been for some higher power… and for some reason or another it choose you to come for something…" said Kitsunega

"We don´t know much but kami-sama sealed both of us inside you to protect you for some reason… he said "Shinta-kun is someone that I made from the bottom of my heart… he is… special… of pure heart and fierce determination…. He has an interesting path ahead of him… but I fear for him… evil forces will try and stop him and hinder his path… he will be the one to save a world" Sakuya said

"Me? A savior? Look I like to play hero as much as the next person… but this is a bit… wait... I know what´s going on…. This is a dream… an hallucination due to staying to long on the hot-springs" Shinta said and begun hitting his head

"Oi…! I think that is a bit…" Sakuya said a bit worried

"Oro?" Shinta said with a trail of blood on his forehead

"Gyahh!!! He is hurt!" Sakuya said as she extended her white pristine wings

"Heal the wounds… oh light of the pristine sun!" Sakuya said as a small orb of blue light gathered on her hands and shoved it on my forehead

"Gyah!!" Shinta said as he stumbled back at the force of that blue energy orb but then he felt… nothing… the pain in his forehead was gone… and the blood was gone as well

"What the?" Shinta was confused….

"I am a seraph… my healing spells are beyond those of human technology and science" Sakuya said ruffling her feathers

"As we both now reside in your body, we will do everything in our power to help and protect you as we have done so far" Kitsunega said

"So… until then take care gaki… and make your team strong…" Said Kitsunega as the image begun to be blurry

"Oi!! Wait!!!" Shinta yelled but then he found himself back into the real world… not even a second has passed over here

"Are?" Shinta looked around and saw Dawn soaking with Lucario… Bonsley riding on top of Raiku

"Hey Dawn…" did something strange just happened over here?" Shinta said

"Something weird…. Not really, thought you dozed off for a while" Dawn said with her finger on her lips

Shinta then looked at her from head to toe… she was wearing a rather tight one piece swimsuit… Shinta then quickly turned around

"Well… thank you" he said turning around with a deep blush on his face

Shinta then dried off and decided to go and practice over the waterfall a few yards yonder

Lucario and Raiku went with him as Shinta was abut to do some training

"Yosh… okay… is time for some hand to hand combat training for you Lucario" Shinta said

They stopped under the waterfall… "We are going to increase your defensive power… and also to increase your clarity of mind… since a clear mind is very useful" Shinta said… patting Lucario as he sat under the roaring waterfall

Lucario then joined her master and sat under the waterfall and was quickly tossed away from the water pressure

"You have to sit down… and rest straight… otherwise the current will throw you out" Shinta said as Lucario resurfaced and sat on the rock next to her owner

"Now… clear your mind… and make yourself one with everything… relax… and forget the waterfall… concentrate on the horizon and take the pain… just like I do" Shinta said taking his shirt off

Hid body was marred by numerous scars many of those where done by the many fights he had been…

Lucario then concentrated her hardest… she wanted to live up to her masters expectations… to be of any use to him… then… she had a perverted thought and started blushing and lost her concentration

"Whoa!! Lucario!!!" Shinta shouted as Lucario was being washed away by the current

"Raiku… come over and stay close by" Shinta said and Raiku followed

Lucario was being washed away as Shinta ran at top speed

"_Damn it… I can´t go fast enough!" _Shinta said as Lucario was being washed away

Raiku then toppled his owner and put him on his back… and speed forward…

"I see… this way… Raiku… use extreme speed!!" Shinta said as Raiku´s body begun to flare... he moved so fast Shinta´s eyes where drying from the air…

They got a close enough… then they passed Lucario… Shinta jumped from Raiku and dived in to save Lucario…who had passed out

"Lucario… are you okay? Please…wake up!" a voice said

Lucario opened her eyes… but it was blurry… she winked once… twice… trice… then everything came to focus slowly

Shinta, Dawn, Ash, Brock and Pikachu and Raiku where around her

Shinta hugged Lucario very tightly

"I am so sorry….I shouldn´t never pushed you much… you almost died there…" Shinta said crying as he hugged Lucario

Lucario was in a bliss she loved her master´s touch so much… she just rested her head on her master´s shoulder

"_I am sorry master for being such a klutz" _said a feminine voice

"eh?! Who said that" everyone said at once

"_It was me master… your Lucario__… I have finally obtained the ability to project my thoughts into a psychic speech… now I am able to talk to you __trough__ my mind"_ Lucario said/thought as she got closer to Shinta and sat on him

"_I always wished to speak to master… how much I love master… and how much I admire you master_" Lucario said that but only to Shinta´s mind

"Lucario… I wholeheartly accept your feelings…" Shinta said as he patted her gently

"Come on guys we got a lot of ground to cover!" Shinta said

The group then got read and begun to trek once more over the mountains for the next gym at the other side

Once more… our heroes grow closer to each other what will happen now between Lucario and Shinta… and what will happen once they reach there?

Stay tuned and find out!


	4. Chapter 4

Pokémon Reality Distortion an Unknown Factor

We find our heroes on road for the Orenburgh city gym… Our 4 heroes are walking along the Route 212 towards Orenburgh City… Shinta was being held tightly by Lucario who snuggles against him every now and again… The gang all stopped for refreshment on the way… since they had made good time

"Lucario... stop… you are tickling me" Shinta said as Lucario snuggled affectionately to her master

"_Mah... Master…don´t be so coy_" Lucario said/thought as she pressed her breasts on Shinta´s arm

"_Why is she so affectionate with me?" _Shinta thought with a sweatdrop

On the road they set a camp to sleep for the night… Dawn set her carp while Shinta and Lucario sleep comfortably being covered by Raiku´s fur

A new day has dawned... But something was not right

"WHAT THE HELL!!" Dawn yelled

Shinta woke up groggily… with Lucario being embracing him

Ash and Brock where up already they set the table for a light breakfast, since they had to hike to get to the city…

Ash wanted to know what was wrong but Dawn yelled at him to stay out… it seamed she was having a bad hair day… even piplup was laughting about it… Dawn then got an idea

"Piplup use bubble beam!" Dawn ordered

Piplup did as instructed and the tent was filled with bubbles

"Bubble beam? Why did she…" Ash was wondering

"I think she is using it to restore her hair to her natural smoothness" Brock said

"Guys… look at me… it left all my split ends perfectly and my hair is smooth and shiny" Dawn said

Shinta looked at her and smiled "You look great Dawn" he said

"But if you wear a hat no one will notice a bad hair… that is why I wear one" Ash said

Then… Aipon jumped over Ash's shoulder and took his hat

"Aipon come back here with my hat! Pikachu go for it!" Ash ordered Pikachu

Pikachu was going after Aipon with agile and fast moves catching up to the little mischivious monkey Pikachu took 

the hat and put it on… but then… without him noticing a speeding officer was going to crash him

Then out of nowhere a small brown and yellowish bunny came to save him and jumped with him out of danger's path

"Waiii…. How cute" Dawn said

Shinta flipped out his pokedex

"Bunnery the rabbit pokemon his ears contract with much power to hit enemies… when they are cold they curl into themselves for warmth"

"Wow… you are really an amasing jumper… you even saved Pikachu" Shinta said patting the wild bunnery

Bunnery then came close to Pikachu and begun to blush and covered her face with the skirt like fur she had… and then she escaped hopping away… but due to her being covered by her fur she struck a tree

"Aww… I wanted to get that Bunnery" Dawn said

"I would like to have that Bunnery too… she looked like she could have some potential if I trained her" Shinta said after analazing it

Dawn and Shinta both where after the same Pokemon and decided to persue her

Both of them went running trought the pasture and Shinta said "How about this? The first one who gets her the other can't complain…"

"No arguments here" Dawn said

They found the bunnery on an open field and Dawn took the chance to attack first

"Piplup use peck" Dawn ordered

"_Wow… she really does not waster time"_ Shinta tought

The Bunnery dodged the attack

"Piplup use bubble beam" Dawn ordered and Piplup did as instructed

The bunnery countered by using Ice beam

The Bubbles where all frozen… the Bunnery then used ice beam on all the other guys and frozen them with the exception of Pikachu

"_Damn it… I-I-I- f-f-f-feel s-s-s-s-so cooool" _thought a frozen Shinta

Bunnery was jumping and twirling with Pikachu around the meadow and Pikachu told her something about her being rude to his friends and that he did not like that

Bunnery the begun to cry… she looked so sad the poor thing

Then… out of nowhere… Team Rocket came from underground with a new mecha…

It captured the Bunnery and they used her to coert Pikachu into joining them

Not far Greigar was walking by and happened to see the gang all frozen up…

He used Poison Sting to break them out of there and the group was freed… but they shivered because of the brusque change of temperatures

Shinta then heard the screams of both Bunnery and Pikachu…

"Ash… send Sterly to look on the sky… I think those two are in trouble" Shinta said

"Sterly I choose You!" Ash said as the pokeball was launched revealing Strerly

"Sterly find Pikachu!" Ash ordered

Sterly nodded and flew over… he found them quite easily

All of the gang was there

"Pikachu!!" Ash screamed

"Hohohohoho! Pikachu came to us on his own volition!" Said the woman named Jessie

"And now we also got ourselves a Bunnery" said the Meowth

Shinta´s eyes then became feral once more… but this time he did not black out… he felt his body being surrounded by a strange flame… but the others somehow not see it

"_What is this feeling?_" Shinta thought

"_This is my youki _ (demon energy or chi or ki…)_that I am giving you… everytime you fell righteous fury or something that deserves punishment arises… my power will flare up and envelop you… use it well" _ said the fox demon in him

Shinta disappeared in a blur from his friends and reappeared under the mecha

"Leave them alone!!" Shinta roared… while he was in all fours… he looked like a wild beast…

He kicked one of the arms of the mecha and it was cut clean off from it

His eyes then looked straight at Team Rocket… they started to tremble

But Jessie decided to take their looses and leave with the pokemon

"Until next time! HOHOHOHOHOHO!!" She laughted

"ASH!! HURRY!!" Shinta yelled

"Pikachu use iron tail!" Ash ordered… he broke out from his prison

Then Pikachu freed the little Bunnery

"Ash! I will get Pikachu…Dawn! Get Bunnery" Shinta said

Shinta then crouched on the ground and pushed his force to his sole of his feet and then jumped

His jump however was unheard of… 50 feet up in the sky?!

He grabbed Pikachu on the air and then he did a kick… the force of his kick propelled him back away from the mecha

He landed on his feet and gave Pikachu to Ash…

"Ash… let me make the honors here" He said with a killing intent on every one of the words

Ash felt a little nervious and allowed him to blast them off

"GO!! Raiku!!" Shinta yelled summoning his Raiku

"Raiku… use zap cannon" Shinta said with a glare directed towards the Team rocket

Raiku was charging a ball of concentrated electric energy and the sickened looks of team soon to be demise

"Say… Jessie… had you ever thought: "This couldn´t possibly go wrong?" Said James

"Many times before James…" Jessie said…

The blast came and obliberated the ballon and caused an explotion

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!"

Shinta took a deep breath and patted Raiku

"Exelent blast Raiku… thought you could use a bit more force behind that" Shinta praised Raiku

Then Shinta returned Raiku to the pokeball

"Yare yare… those people have the look of those who never learn their lesson… I got to admire that on them…" Shinta said chuckling and then laughing

Ash was bewildered at him… he was a novice that is for sure… but to handle his pokemon so well… how does he do that… he was wondering about it

"Say… Shinta… how can you handle such powerfull Pokemon so easily like you have done this your whole life?" Ash asked

"Oh?... is because they know that I am strong… they respect that strength and follow me because they know I will not lead them to weakness" Shinta said

Ash was taken by that comment… Pokemon respect strength… for them… strength is power… he who holds more power is their rightful leader

"Of course… there **are **different kind of strengths… your have strength of heart… and an unwavering conviction… same as mine…" He said looking at the debris… "We should get going now" Shinta said

Shinta was a total example of power right now… but soon some test that lie bring with it… will put Shinta´s abilities to the test

The one thing his strength nor wisdom could never help him out on

Dealing with woman…


End file.
